


Do I?

by adrianasalilsleepy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Childhood Friends, F/M, Manga & Anime, Protective Akabane Karma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianasalilsleepy/pseuds/adrianasalilsleepy
Summary: You meet a guy named Karma in the summer. You hadn't seen him again after that summer As you enter a new school, the goal was to kill your teacher but what happens when you fall in love.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

FLASHBACK

"Give it back Karma!"

"Make me!"

You and Karma were both best friends. Every time you needed help, he rushed to you as fast as he could. You had developed feelings for him but told yourself you would never admit it to him.

"You're so weak." Karma says with a smirk "AM NOT" you retort in return.

*Two years later*

"NO KARMA." you scream back at him. "Y/n I have to... I don't have a choice." Karma had just told you that he had to move far away from where you two had spent your whole lives.

"why...." tears running down your face and tears forming on Karmas eyes.

He walked towards you and placed a kiss on your forehead "I promise I'll make my way back to you." He kept his forehead on yours while trying to comfort you. "I love you." "I love you more akabane..."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Your goal is to kill him." a man said to us while pointing to a yellow squid.

'He looks easy to kill though' you thought. The man began trying to kill him as a demonstration but he hadn't done any damage at all.

You had just moved away from where you were living and the new experience here was already confusing. Time passed and no one could do any damage to Koro Sensei. We named him Koro Sensei as well. He was good at teaching us even though we continued to try to kill him.

We had no progress with our goal anyway. We had been told that someone was coming in as a student as well. There were rumors that he may be the one to kill Koro Sensei. They said his name was Karma. As I heard the name your felt my head throb as it had reminded you of something but you couldn't get your head around what it was.

Before you could keep thinking...a boy your age with red hair walked in. At the moment you couldn't do anything. All of your memories were restored. 'Karma Akabane.." you said to yourself.

Karma had introduced himself to Koro Sensei and actually dealt damage to his hand or tentacle in this case. You try to avoid all contact of any sort with him until one day that you were struggling in class.

"Karma would you mind helping this lovely young lady." Koro Sensei said with a side smile thinking you were avoiding him because you liked him. "Fine but you owe m-....." You slowly looked up with small tears forming in your eyes but you tried to hide them. "let's go let's go" Koro Sensei whispered to everyone as he pushed them out of the classroom.

"y/n" Karma said wide-eyed with a face more shocked than you had ever seen. "Karma" you said looking down trying your best not to make eye contact with him.

Karma just blankly stared at you admiring how you had grown. 'Fuck she's still beautiful.' He said to himself as he couldn't tear his eyes off you.

"Well I can just study myself at home you don't have to do anything" you said picking your bag up

"Wait"

Karma grabbed your arm as you were leaving the classroom. You tried your best to avoid eye contact with him.

"Let's go to your house." He said with a flushed face.

"Ok" was all you could let up as the words became choked in your throat.

The whole ride to your house was silent. You didn't blame the silence because you were both trying to get used to the feeling once more. As you walked into your house, there were candles lit up from when you had left. You walked up to them, blowing them out.

All Karma could do at the moment was watch you lower yourself to blow the candle out.

"My rooms up here" You quietly said walking up the stairs.

He walked up the stairs fidgeting with the knife he kept attached to his pants.

"You can set your stuff down there" You pointed to the corner in your room that had two chairs lined up in front of the tv.

You gave him a small smile to try to make him less uncomfortable.

"What do you want to eat." You pulled out your laptop while letting him decide.

"Sushi should be fine" He tried to talk as smoothly as he could to not show his nervousness.

"Thank you" You told the delivery man as you walked to the kitchen with the sushi rolls.

"Karma, foods here" you tell him as he gathers his school work.

He slowly walks down with the schoolwork you had been struggling with.

"Ready?" He asked nervously

You gave him a nod as you set the sushi out.

"YOU DONT LIKE SPICY FOOD?" Karma retorts at you.

"NO ITS SHIT" You say smiling.

"You always loved it as a baby though I do remember that."

"Well if you like spicy food so much......"

He gave you a confused look before you shoved your wasabi into his mouth.

"HEY" Karma tries to argue mouthful with wasabi.

"Well go on..eat it" You say smirking

He rolled his eyes before eating the wasabi like it was any other food.

"HOW" You were shocked as he ate it like it was nothing.

"Ok so now"

Karma began to walk towards you smirking

"You have to do something for me."

You felt yourself begin to panic. Doing something for Karma would always end up being something bad.

"What do I have to do Akabane"

He gave you a small smile after hearing you call him by his last name.

"You have two options doll.."

You felt your heart race with endless possibilities that Karma could think of. You only knew a bit of his intelligence but not knowing how far he's really grown was eating you inside.

"You have to.....eat the rest of the wasabi..."

Your mind wandered for a bit to look at the wasabi. There were Karmas wasabi and half of yours.

"Also the one in the fridge."

You almost smacked him at those words. You had just gotten more wasabi from the store so you were clueless about how much was in there.

"Or.....you can kiss me."

'Well either way I'm gonna taste wasabi' you thought

"Well, Akabane I have my decision..."


	2. 失った

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 3 am so sorry if it's kinda off written or anything. Also, this is kinda just a more soft feeling chapter, so there isn't any smut, sorry if that's not what you wanted or anything. <3

You felt the pit in your stomach grow as you tried to say your answer.

"Well, you got me, kiss me Akabane" 

I think I died saying that.

As you raised your head, your lips immediately touched. You closed your eyes at the sensation of both your lips touching. He felt so soft and his smell intoxicated your nose making you fall in love with it. As you slowly parted, both of your eyes had still been closed. He continued to try to catch his breath.

"Can I stay the night?" 

You were still trying to catch your breath when he asked but as you regained it you let out a soft hum. As you walked into your room, you turned off all your lights except the one near your bed. You began to take your shirt off to get changed.

"Fuck I don't have any clothes"

You both turned around to face each other. As you looked at him, terrified, you looked down. He had taken off his shirt while looking in your closet as if it were his house. 

"You can just sleep...like that" You looked away as soon as the words left your mouth.

You walked towards your bed patting it to signal him to lie down with you. 

"Why did you leave me." You had been thinking the one question for years, never receiving an answer.

"I didn't want to y/n, but I had no choice." 

You turned around so that you faced each other. You didn't argue any further after, all you did was admire his face. Every feature has highlighted as he looked at you. A tear had begun to fall down your face. As your eyes closed you felt Karmas hand rest on your cheek.

"Karma please don't leave me ever again."

"I'm staying forever y/n"

He wiped the tear off your face before pulling you into his chest. His arm rested under your head while the other was wrapped around your waist. The feeling of his warmth and him around you had made you start to cry. The feeling had been gone for years and feeling it once more made it all seem as if you had been dreaming.

"I love you y/n"

You smiled softly at him before leaning up to kiss him. The kiss gradually deepened, but you both separated as you had only wanted to be in each other's embrace. 

"I love you too Akabane."

You felt his chest rise and fall as his heart was still beating loudly from the kiss. You let out a sigh as you finally felt safe being in his embrace. 

Waking up, you found yourself in Karmas arms. Last night hit you all at once as you had forgotten about what had occurred. You woke up much earlier than you had expected to, meaning Karma was still asleep. His face was softened as he held you in his arms. You began to get up so you could make breakfast, but Karma pulled you back down into his arms.

"5 more minutes." His voice had become quieter, and raspier due to just then waking up.

"You can stay in here but I have to make breakfast." you tried to escape his arms as you tried to convince him to let you go.

"I don't care, stay here I wanna keep holding you."

Your face had flushed as those words left his mouth. You slowly laid back down as you were unable to struggle anymore.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed." A soft chuckle left his mouth as he opened his eyes to you blushing.

"Shut up"

30 minutes later

"Karma its been 30 minutes"

"FiNe" 

Karma sat up frowning at you.

"Now who's the cute one" 

Karma immediately got up and chased you. As he attacked you tickling you, Koro Sensei broke into your house through the window.

"Good morning love birds I got you breakfast"(just imagine it being anything you want)

"Thank you Sensei, SOMEONE didn't let me get up and make breakfast." You said looking at Karma

"Well this is straight from (favorite restaurant)"

"Thank you Sensei"

Both you and Karma immediately dug into the food, finishing it in about 5 minutes. Before you and Karma got dressed, Koro Sensei left to get ready for class. As you took your shirt off, you felt Karma wrap his arms around your torso.

"You're so warm" He said snuggling into your neck

He picked you up from behind as he walked back to the bed, just to cuddle into your neck once more.

"KARMA I don't even have a shirt on, and we're gonna be late." You tried to push him off.

"First, you look gorgeous, second, I'm sure sensei doesn't care if we're a couple of minutes late."

"Fine"

You let out a soft huff as Karma smiled in thanks before falling asleep on you.

20 minutes later, you decided to wake him up once more.

"Karma, wake up"

He let out soft grumbles to try to argue, but you had already pushed him off. Instead of arguing again, he got ready to go to school with you.

At school

"Well, well, well if it isn't the two lovebirds" The whole class looked at you and Karma in shock as Koro Sensei spoke those words.

You both hadn't argued. You went to the back of the class and sat in your usual place, but Karma moved his desk so it connected with yours.

"Senseiiiii is this ok" Karma pointed at your desks combined

"Yes, yes how could I get in the way of teenage love" His eyes lit up at his own words.

As you got your supplies out, Karma rested his head on your shoulder. Before you could complain he said.

"This is payback for making me get up this morning."

You stifled out a small laugh before kissing his head. You wrote down the things you didn't understand as Karma fell asleep on your shoulder.

"Well that's all goodbye"

Koro Sensei flew out of the class before anyone could say anything. You shook Karma as he slowly woke up.

"y/nnnn can I stay at your place againnn"

His words were slurred as he was still waking up.

"Yes, now get up before I shove your face into a window"

"That doesn't sound terrible"

You both laughed as you gathered your things to go home.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heyyy sorry if this chapters kinda off I'm tired and it's 3 am. goodnight :)


End file.
